


When You Give a Galo Earrings...

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Ear Piercing, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, gift fic for a friend!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...he'll want to give them to Lio as a gift! But then he also finds some really cool ones for himself so that they could match. Only problem is his ears aren't pierced. He's sure it shouldn't be that hard to pierce his ears right?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	When You Give a Galo Earrings...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic for my wonderful friend [udon_monster](https://www.twitter.com/udon_monster)!!! I hope y'all enjoy this cute lil fic <3

“I wanna pierce my ears!” Gueira and Meis look up from their card game to see Galo standing in the doorway, looking at them expectantly. They look at each other, waiting for Galo to elaborate but he just continues to stare at them eagerly.

“Okay, and?” Gueira asks. “What do you want us to do about it? Hey, stop that.” He presses his cards against his chest when he notices Meis leaning over to sneak a peek at them.

“Well, I was out shopping and I found these really cool earrings that I bought for Lio! They’re really cute and simple but I feel like he’s gonna love them. And then I found these even _cooler_ earrings that I ended up buying for myself because then he and I can match! But then I forgot my ears aren’t pierced and I can’t wear them so I wanna pierce my ears.” He looks inside the small paper shopping bag in his hands and smiles at the thought of him and his boyfriend being able to match. 

“Galo.” Meis snaps his fingers to get Galo’s attention. God he’s like a human puppy. “That sounds great, dude. But why are you telling _us_ this?”

Galo blinks at them for a few seconds before exclaiming, “Oh, right! Can you guys pierce my ears for me? Like, you just need to heat up a needle and pierce it through my ear lobes, right? Simple enough!”

Meis opens his mouth to interject, to say that _no, it’s not that simple, Galo. There’s more to it than just that._ But...is it really that simple? He knows that Lio pierced his own ears so it might not be that hard. Before he could think of a reasonable explanation as to why this is a Really Bad Idea, Gueira slams his playing cards down on the table and stands up, “Oh, hell yeah! That sounds like an awesome idea! And hey, while we’re doing your ears, I wanna do mine too.” He turns to look at Meis still on the couch and holds a hand out for him, “What do you think? You in?”

He stares at Meis’ hand then up at the two pairs of enthusiastic eyes looking at him and he sighs, placing his own playing cards down on the table. “Okay, okay, fine.” He takes Meis’ hand and stands up, “Let’s pierce your guys’ ears. And no, no matter how much you pressure me, I am _not_ going to pierce my ears.”

Meis and Galo cheer before excitedly chattering on about the different types of earrings they plan on wearing once they get their ears pierced. Gueira chuckles as he watches them talk but begins to think about all they prep they’ll have to go through. Galo has his earrings but Meis needs a pair. They’ll also need a proper needle to pierce their ears with. Would a sewing needle be okay? Yeah that should be fine. Do earlobes bleed when you pierce them? They’ll have to get some antiseptic just in case. “Okay, guys. Galo, I know you just got back from the store but we need to go out for supplies.”

Galo stops his animated conversation with Meis and looks to Gueira, “Oh, that’s fine! I actually forgot to buy a ton of things because I got distracted with the earrings.” Why is that not surprising?

“Alright then,” Gueira says, checking to make sure he has his wallet, “Let’s go.”

* * *

It’s quiet in the Burning Rescue fire station when Lio walks in...way too quiet in his opinion. Walking further in he spots Aina lounging on the couch reading a book. “Hey, Aina. Where is everyone?” _Where’s Galo?_ is what he really means to ask. 

“Well, Ignis is out for a meeting, Varys is out getting pizza, and Remi and Lucia are in the garage working on some new tech,” Aina says, not looking up from her book. “But if you’re asking about your boyfriend, he’s in the back with your friends. They just got back from shopping and said something about piercing their ears.”

Lio blushes at the word boyfriend then frowns at Aina, “They’re doing _what_?”

“Piercing their ears.” She sits up and gives a sly smile to Lio. “I tried talking them out of it but Galo said he was doing it as a surprise for you. So if you wanna stop them you should probably go now.” Lio nods and takes off, shouting a thank you to Aina on the way out. 

Once he reaches the back room, Lio’s glad that he ran. Galo is sitting in a chair in between Meis and Gueira who are currently arguing over his head. Gueira is holding up a bottle of antiseptic while Meis has a small flame dancing around in his hand, “No, _Gueira_ , we need to use fire for the needle then we can use it for piercing. It helps the needle, like, pass through the skin easier...or something like that. That’s why Galo came to us in the first place!”

“For the last time, no _Meis_ , the reason for even thinking about using a flame on the needle is to sterilize it. And we have antiseptic here to clean it so we don’t need to use fire on it. We just need to clean it then we can-”

“What the _hell_ do you guys think you’re doing?” The three look up to see Lio standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking ready to stop them at a moment’s notice.

“Oh hey Lio!” Galo waves and points at his ears, “We’re gonna pierce my ears so that we could match! It was supposed to be a surprise though. But since you’re here, you wanna help?”

Lio sighs and steps into the room, glad he came in before they had the chance to actually do anything stupid. He looks at the table next to the trio and tries his best to hold back his criticisms. There’s a first aid kit, bandages, cotton balls, antiseptic wipes, and a sewing kit with the needles strewn about on the table, a few of them scorched black from what Lio can assume was Meis’ fire... he’s really glad he stopped them before it was too late.

“You three are idiots.” He says bluntly before walking up to Galo and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. “You’re lucky I know how to pierce ears. Wait here and don’t do anything until I get back, I have _actual_ piercing supplies in my bag...don’t ask why. You have earrings to wear, right?” Galo and Meis nod, “Good, clean them and get them ready, I’ll be back.”

* * *

“Okay, so first thing’s first,” Galo is still in his chair sitting perfectly still as Lio cleans Galo’s ear lobe with an alcoholic wipe and attaches a plastic clamp to it, “Like Gueira said, you don’t need heat or anything fancy to pierce someone’s ears. You just need to clean the _proper_ needle and use pressure to push it through the part of the body that you want pierced. Now, ready Galo?”

Gueira and Meis watch on as Galo nods and braces himself. Lio, adorned with gloves and the sterilized needle, reaches over and grabs Galo’s ear lobe. With no flourish or fanfare, he leans over Galo so that Gueira and Meis’ view is obstructed, and when he straightens his back, Galo’s ear is pierced. “There we go. All done with this one.”

Galo beams and reaches a hand up to touch his ear but is stopped by Lio’s hand encircling his wrist. “No touching,” he says, bringing Galo’s hand up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles before moving over to Galo’s other ear.

Meis wrings his hands as Lio repeats the process. Clean, clamp, pierce, and earring. Even though he can’t see the actual piercing part of the process, he starts to sweat, “Heh, you know, I think I’m okay with not having pierced ears.”

“Hmph, what a baby.” Gueira says, grabbing his hand and turning to the door, “Looks like you got this handled Lio so we’re heading out! See you guys later!” 

Lio waves half heartedly as he looks over his work. The piercings are even, little to no irritation so far, Galo’s earlobes are a bit red but other than that- “Oh! Lio! I still have to give you your earrings!” Galo abruptly stands up and grabs the small paper bag from off the table and hands it to Lio. “Here you go! I got them for you while I was out shopping and I wanted to pierce my ears so that we could match!”

Taking the bag, Lio smiles as he sees a small black jewelry box. Opening it, he’s surprised to find simple black rhinestone studs in the shape of hearts. His own heart melts at the gesture as he puts the box down on the table and goes to take off his earrings.

“See! Now we match!” Galo says looking on just as Lio finishes putting on his new earrings. They fit his overall aesthetic and somehow are able to match the iridescent crystal heart shaped studs now adorning Galo’s ears. 

“Yeah, we do match.” Lio slings his arms over Galo’s shoulders and neck and pulls him down for a quick smooch that instantly turns into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Maybe sometime in the near future they could get another pair of matching jewelry. Soon, but not now. The earrings are more than enough for them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe...I don't know how to end fics akjhdglhekjab
> 
> [Here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/585835506/jet-heart-studs-black-heart-studs-9mm?ref=user_profile&frs=1) are the earrings I used as reference for Lio's earrings and [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/125591472/ab-heart-rhinestone-earrings-9mm-aurora?ga_search_query=heart&ref=shop_items_search_5&crt=1) are the ones I used as reference for Galo's!
> 
> ALSO UPDATE: [Here's](https://twitter.com/udon_monster/status/1350143942495387651) the art Udon drew for me, it's Galo as a Beluga merman and I can't believe the stupid joke is actually a beautiful piece of art now ToT


End file.
